1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display apparatus, and, in particular, apparatus for use in stores for displaying floral arrangements or other merchandize that will encourage sales by allowing potential customers to easily view the goods in an attractive manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical supermarkets as well as large discount chain having a variety of merchandise, frequently sell flower arrangements or other items that need to be displayed impulse buying. Since this type of merchandize is typically large and quite heavy, the usual cardboard display devices are not suitable. Structures having sufficient strength to hold vases or containers of flowers can be quite heavy and difficult to move once the need for them has passed.
Current devices for displaying flowers are typically fixed in size so that as the number of items decreases, the display may appear to a potential customer as being relatively empty with only the items that might have been considered as less desirable being left behind by prior shoppers. Again, this reduces the likelihood of sale of the remaining merchandize.
Building a permanent structure to display such items also is very difficult to store once the need for it has passed. While it can be taken down, the pieces then must be reassembled again for future use. Since the need for such structures may be intermittent yet substantially frequent, the cost associated with taking the display down and putting it up over and over could easily be quite substantial. Further, the frequent set-up and takedown will cause significant wear and tear on the display in a rather short period of time.
While a foldable table will meet the requirements of being easily stowable and quick to set-up, this solution lacks the attractiveness, such has as having multiple levels, to display the flower containers in the most attractive manor. Again, this diminishes the use of this approach.
A display apparatus, having multiple levels, that is easily foldable and stowable, is fitted with wheels, and can be outfitted with an optional telescoping sign, has a multiple display positions for displaying varying numbers of flower containers, is not found in the prior art.